Big Brother oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Just because Owen was laughing, didn't mean he wasn't being deadly serious when he told Birkhoff that he would rip him apart slowly and make sure no one ever found him if he hurt Alex. Future fic. Owen/Birhoff, Alex/Birkhoff impiled.


Big Brother

Verse: Nikita

Genre: Humour/Friendship/Family

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Owen/Birkhoff, implied Alex/Birkhoff.

Song: Pretty little angel eyes by Curtis Lee

Summary: Just because Owen was laughing, didn't mean he wasn't being deadly serious when he told Birkhoff that he would rip him apart slowly and make sure no one ever found him if he hurt Alex. Future fic.

* * *

><p>All it took in the end was three years. They were three long hard years, but in the end Division fell and from the rumble a group of people stood proud and free.<p>

And it only took a year and half for them to realise that even without Division, there was still evil in the world and who better then them to face it.

It was Nikita's idea; she was the one to approach them all and offer up the plan to help right a few wrongs, keeping the guilt from building back up in them. Three out of four of them agreed, slowly but surely.

Seymour Birkhoff however took a little more convincing and of course that had nothing to do with Michael and Nikita strong arming him or Owen just plain out threatening him. But he came round and though he wasn't the type of stuff heroes were made from, he wasn't a real bad guy either.

And then they were fighting against some of the worlds evil; just waiting for life to step in the way or for their luck to run out. Some where during that time, however, Owen discovered something.

They had become a little family and he liked it, not enough to admit it out loud but enough, and the thought he had someone out there was enough to get him to try and be nice to Birkhoff, despite how many times insults were thrown between the two.

That was the reason he was laughing right now, at Birkhoff's scared look and the very thought that Alex would kick his ass once she discovered what Owen had said to Birkhoff.

Owen and Alex had become the closet, after of course Michael and Nikita, and for all the teasing and annoying, Owen knew he viewed that young woman like a sister and he would kill any one who tried to hurt her. It was the reason why he saw it so clearly; saw how much Alex and Birkhoff really liked each other. All the little moments Alex would let Birkhoff rant, the times when she wanted to laugh at his ego but didn't and the times when Birkhoff would share his coffee or red bull with her if research was taking too long and when sometimes they could be found reading graphic novels (not comics-Owen still rubbed his ears in memory of the shrillness of Birkhoff's voice) together and just being.

Owen had suggested, the best he could, that Alex should find someone for her self, find that love they had worked so hard for. But Alex would just shrug, make an excuse and be found by their very own genius and just like that everything seemed OK in her world again.

Owen hadn't even thought he would be threatening Birkhoff that night, but after strolling past the geeks room, he heard Alexis voice. She was meant to be on a stake out with Michael; leaving Owen and Nikita waiting for the go ahead.

Peering around the door, Owen frowned when he saw Birkhoff sitting at the computers, typing away and smiling to himself. Then there was a snort and Alexis laughter could be heard; that's when it hit (again) that Alex cared for the gruff and short tempered genius and even if Owen hoped for a different relationship for Alex, he was smart enough to know Birkhoff made her laugh and did like her in his own way.

"Being a nerd tops being hot" Alexis voice rang out with laughter and Birkhoff nodded himself, never once looking away from his work but also never seemingly giving Alex anything but his full attention.

"Of course; like every time"

"So what am I; hot or a nerd" Owen raised his eyebrow at the flirtatious tone but had to remind himself that Alex was an agent and a trained killer.

"Please; hot" if Birkhoff was nervous he didn't show it and Owen wondered just when their bantering started turning this way.

"So your on top of me" Owen cringed at that thought; Alex was hot, granted but she was still like a little sister to him and he wasn't ready to know that much yet.

"Every time sunshine" shaking his head at Birkhoff's ego and vanity, he wondered just how Birkhoff could be so confident when he knew he shunned most affection; brushing off Nikita when ever she tried to tease him by flirting.

"When I get back I think we should test that; on the mats because I know I always end up on top then" it was barely noticeable but Owen saw how Birkhoff swallowed and his fingers stilled for a fraction of a second. But then it was gone and the pair were saying goodbye and Birkhoff was alone.

"On top?" Birkhoff flinched at his voice and threw him a quick glare over his shoulder but showed no other interest of speaking to him.

"Wow, really hostile nerd. You know I'm feeling the love right now" another flash of a glare as Owen sat in a chair and he just grinned back at Birkhoff.

"I'm working"

"Really? Because I think flirting with Alex doesn't really count" the way Birkhoff snapped his head around made Owen just a little giddy. It wasn't like he was trying to hurt or insult (much) the man but sometimes that ego of his threatened to engulf them all and Owen only thought it fair to bring down a few runs.

"I wasn't flirting; I have to _check _up on them two because they like getting in more trouble then you or Nikita" with a snap he turned back to his screens and hit the keys with a little more force then needed. Owen however didn't let this stop him, and so leaning forward with his elbows on his knees he studied the genius.

Michael and Birkhoff had this strange friendship; Birkhoff never really changed but Michael had seemed to grow used to it and they worked. Even Nikita and Alex wasn't affected by the moods or snarky nature. But then again Michael and Nikita weren't going to fall for him any time soon.

Alex however looked like she might already be doing just that and Owen noticed the difference between Birkhoff dealing with Alex and dealing with anyone else. The tension was back in his shoulders, his fingers moved quicker and the scowl was barely hidden.

But with Alex it was rare those things ever really happened; he smiled more when Alex was around, laughed a little more too and he actually relaxed when he complained he had work to do.

"Alex is sweet; despite being a trained killer" Owen rolled his eyes at Birkhoff's snort, but at least he wasn't kicking him out.

"And I've come to look out for her, care about her like a brother so that's why I've got to tell ya," making sure he had all of Birkhoff's attention Owen smirked.

"Break her heart and I'll break your knees, then each of your fingers and when I'm bored of hearing you scream for mercy I'm going to rip you apart slowly. Then I'll make sure no one will ever _find _your body" he wanted to laugh then but he wanted to make him stew a little more longer.

The gulp was the loudest thing and after trying to keep that smirk in place, Birkhoff just shot him a quick look before looking away.

Nodding to himself, Owen stood and burst out laughing. Birkhoff seemed to relax a little at that but the look of fear was still etched on his face.

Slapping him hard on the shoulder, Owen moved towards the door.

He was laughing but the truth still remained, he would do all those things to Birkhoff if he hurt Alex.

"I haven't got a chance" the meekness of his voice stripped the laughter from him, but when Birkhoff looked at him Owen still smiled.

"If that was true I wouldn't be promising to kill you _if _you hurt her" Owen offered as a parting before strolling out, pretty impressed with himself.

And when Birkhoff darted off to his room when Alex returned and grinned at him, Owen just shrugged. Michael shook his head and went to his room to get some rest but Alex was still confused.

Owen would give Birkhoff a few days before talking to him again and getting him to make his move, because in a couple of days Owen knew for sure Alex would be hunting the apartment for his blood.

And for the next few days Owen would no doubt chuckle to himself knowing just why the geek was building up some courage to talk to Alex.

The End


End file.
